onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Comparing Issho with Shiki
Remember in chapter 724 when the Sunny faced triple incoming threats of Doflamingo, meteors and the Marine battleship? I would like to focus our attention onto the battleship. We have been speculating (which we should be 90% correct by now) that Issho's DF ability - whether the power is in him himself or his sword - should be gravity related. Prior to the triple threat scene, we saw Issho pulling some thugs down at the restaurant while at the same time creating the huge crater. Then we saw him pulling down meteors from the sky - very cool ability! But all we have seen is the act of "pulling" things downwards, exactly like how gravity works - pulling. It is intriguing to note that the battleship "flew" or should better be pronounced as "levitated" and should be the work of Issho as well. I mean, there are no others present who can cause the battleship to levitate as such if not Issho. This means his ability is not limitted to just pulling but in a sense bypass Law... oh sorry, I don't mean Trafalgar Law but gravity's law. The levitation aspect is very similar to Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa ability. But despite the similarity in levitation, Issho has advantage over Shiki as he does not need to make contact with the object to apply his powers onto (referring to the meteors). Yes, I am aware we have yet been revealed the full description of Issho's abilities at the moment but just the thought of that in itself is kinda overpowered. It will be interesting to know what is the limitation of that possible overpowering ability. ---- Now for a fan-fic. Zoro duels with Issho. Zoro puts on his bandana, draws out all three of his swords and gets ready for the biggest fight for him yet. Issho stands idle, staring down Zoro... oh, sorry he don't have eyes, so he can't "stare" at Zoro... YOHOHOHOOO! BLIND JOKE! ... *AHEM* Issho make the first move. He calls forth dozens and dozens of swords of all shapes and sized (cutlass, katana, broadsword, etc), surrounds him as satellites orbiting a planet. Seems these swords were those abandoned swords he met during his adventures as well as the swords of his opponents he defeated (he gained control of those swords via his ability and it all can function independently as well as in a group e.g. battle formation, etc). Zoro was sweating, thinking "Holy cow! Hundreds of swords I need to deal at once before I can get in contact with the admiral himself!"... (continue the story with your imagination, please be short and don't go a blog length or two in the comments all right?) ---- How are you holding up to the lack of OP for a week at the moment? ^_^ 5 - What? No OP this week? Did not even notice... 4 3 - Faring well, got enough of other matters to sustain the void 2 1 - HELP! I'm about to die... ... erm STFU LPK?? Category:Blog posts